Save Your Scissors
by Lumi-Lu
Summary: Jade makes the right decision. Jade/Tori - Jori, but of course. Rated T in case.


**A/N:** _Hello! This is my first fanfiction, but I've been on this site reading fanfics for a long time now, but I've decided to type up something of my own. Sorry if its a little short. I hope you like it. :3_

_Its based of the song Save Your Scissors, by City and Colour._

Thud. My boots hit the carpeted floor of my enemy's bedroom. My green eye flickered over to her peacefully sleeping figure. I crept over to her, taking out my weapon. The silver blades gleamed in the moonlight that shone through the now open windows. My heart thundered in my chest, but I ignored it. I was possessed by my hatred. I didn't realise what I was doing until I was bending right over the sleeping teen, my scissors creeping closer to her exposed arm.

What was I doing? Reality crashed down on me and I tensed. Here I was, standing in Tori Vega's bedroom, leaning over her with a pair of scissors in my hand. I know what I had intended to do, and I honestly didn't think I would of come all the way to actually accomplish it! I may be Jade West, but Jade West, in all my gory glory, was NOT a murderer. Not ever. As much as I loved blood, and gore of any kind, I would never commit such a sin.

I backed away from the youngest Vega, slipping my scissors back into the pocket of my jacket. The girl stirred slightly, turning over in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered briefly. I stood up straight, feeling as if I was rooted to the spot. After waiting a few moments to make sure she was really asleep, I turned around, silently making my way back to the window. I was only halfway when a soft voice broke the deathly silence.

"J-Jade?"

Oh god oh god oh god. I stood, rooted the the ground, breaths coming quick, loud and sharp. I didn't dare turn around. I heard the slight noise behind me. Step, step, step, creek. I could hear her soft breathing. Once again her voice rang out, "Jade?"

I felt her hand on my shoulder, I could feel its warmth through my many layers. For the record, those layers weren't helping anything. I was cold. Cold and panicked. Tori's hand gripped my shoulder tighter, and I finally turned around. Her face was a mix of fear, worry and confusion, the moonlight shining against her features. I stared blankly at her, lost for words. Her eyes left my face and drifted towards the blades that were sticking out of my pocket. Her eyes widened.

"You... y-you weren't g-going to hurt me with those w-were you?" she asked, frightened. She was shaking slightly and biting her lower lip. I winced, the pure fear in her voice slashing my heart. I wouldn't of really let myself kill this girl, right? Right? I placed my hand gently on her arm, but she shook it off, staring at me as if I were a brutal murderer on a rampage. Still at a loss for words I looked at the floor. She opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Yes. Yes, I was." I answered truthfully. I whispered this, hoping with all my might she hadn't heard. But she had. She backed away from me, pressing herself against the nearest wall. Her face was showing a mixture of sadness and extreme fear.

"P-please don't hurt me Jade. I never did anything to you! I swear!" She whispered to me from across the room. "Why though, Jade. Why would you want to break into my house in the middle of the night and hurt me?"

Although I had a reason, this was definitely not the way to handle it. Thank god I realised that before I did anything. "It's complicated." I answer simply. She looks at me, face full of anger, confusion and fear. Her chocolate brown eyes locked onto my sea green ones. We stay like that for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes.

I step forward. She presses herself even harder against the wall. "Tori, listen." I stepped forward again. She grabbed a pillow of her bed and clutched it to her chest. My legs felt weak. My eyes stung. I was being envoloped in a mass of feelings. They were eating me from the inside out. In a flash, my knees gave in and I fell to the ground, tears slipping out of my eyes. Tori looked at me in confusion.

"Jade?" She crawled over to me slowly and cautiously. From close up she could see that I really was upset. Her tanned arms wrapped around me. I let her hug me, actually, I embraced her as well, sobbing on her shoulder. She rubbed my back gently. I finally relised that words wouldn't be able to explain why I came here. Pulling away, I looked up into her worried eyes. I took in a deep breath before bringing my face forward and gently pushing my lips against her's.

I kissed her passionately, telling my story without words. My hands were placed on her cheeks, holding her close. I didn't really care about anything right now. The real world didn't exist anymore. The only thing that mattered to me right now was that Tori Vega was kissing me back.

**A/N:** _Jade had only come to kill Tori because she was in love with her. She was just confused and angry, so she decided that if she got rid of Tori, her feelings would go away. ;3_


End file.
